As is known, transporting cars by rail is done with articulated platform wagons which, normally, are designed to run on a single track gauge. Nevertheless, it would be desirable for these wagons to be able to be fitted with single-axle running gears with movable independent wheels and thus to be made able to run on railway networks with two different track gauges.
The problem of constructing running gears with movable independent wheels has already been solved by the applicant, who is the holder of patent FR-A-1, 558, 329, in which are described single-axle bogies with a variable distance between the wheels. In this patent, each set of running gear of the bogie consists of a half-axle, a wheel, two brake discs integral with each other and two axle boxes mounted at both ends of the half-axle, the said axle boxes being fixed in the position corresponding to each track gauge by means of respective locking keys.